


Overnight At The Station

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Facials, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Police, Predicament Bondage, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A police officer in a sleepy town takes in the wrong man for a traffic violation.His friends come by later and teach Officer James a harsh lesson.





	Overnight At The Station

Officer James’, now quite literal, relief wasn’t due until morning, and the stars were still high in the sky. 

He had been out checking traffic late in the evening, hoping to catch a couple of roadragers to get back into the sheriff's good book when he made his mistake. 

When he checked the license on the flashy sports car that had tried pelting down the road 30 miles over the speed limit and so the long list of charges and warrants he should have called in reinforcements. But there was only one guy who seemed unarmed and cooperative so he took him in himself. He’d get all the credit for bringing in a highly wanted man single-handed.

It was only a small town with three small holding cells at the precinct just outside of town. The only places near it were warehouses and a cafe that closed early and opened late. The holding cells were rarely used except for the occasional drunk and that night were empty except for 

Since they had someone in the cells an officer needed to stay overnight and James waved off Sammy, insisting he could handle it and Sammy had a date to keep. 

It’s not that he wished what happened on Sammy, she was a very sweet woman, but he did wish he hadn’t been so keen to volunteer to stay. 

For the next few hours the man in the cell said nothing but watched him with a bemused expression while James filed paperwork and tried to ignore him.

Gone two in the morning, though, he heard more than one car pulled up outside.

Instantly on alert he scrabbled to fetch his belt and gun from across the room, only managing to snag his gun before the door to the precinct burst open and half a dozen hard looking men had each of their own guns pointed at him. He couldn’t alert anyone, his jacket was still over by the desk. 

One of the men, who seemed to be leading the rest, indicated he should drop his gun and James complied kicking it away from himself. He considered holding out, but if these men’s records were anything like the man in the cell’s it wouldn’t have been a sound idea. He lifted his hands and the tension in the men’s expressions was gone, replaced with unabashed excitement.

This was really not good.

“How do we know he’s unarmed?” one of them said with a leer. They had to know he was unarmed, right? 

“Check him” the one nearest to James said with authority. He held still as the man patted him down, taking his time groping and grabbing at every part of him.

When the man grabbed his soft manhood through his trousers and felt him up, massaging his member, James tensed up. Something hard was poking into the seat of his trousers.

This couldn’t be happening, he might not have been the toughest, burliest man out there, but he was still a well-built officer of the law, not some slight girl who had never considered self-defence beyond pepper spray. 

He wished he had pepper spray now, or his taser, or baton, or something. But with five guns trained on him there was little he could do. The rough pawing and kneading was humiliating and given how hard the man was now grinding against him he knew it probably would stop there. 

The other men gave out catcalls and whistles as he squirmed in their companion’s hold.

One of the men went over to the desk where he’d been filing paperwork and shuffled files around until he found the cell key, which had been covered by the stack of papers. “This it?” he lifted the keys. “Answer him” the man whispered in his ear, one hand wandering back up unbuttoning his shirt. “Ye-s” he finally let out as the hand pinched a now-exposed nipple.

The cell door was unlocked and he let himself be led into it while the men greeted their friend inside. One of the men had two sets of handcuffs and one man positioned them as three others held him in place facing away from the bars. They had handcuffed each hand separately to a section of the bars, spread out. 

“Now, we know no one’s coming for a good while” the ringleader stroked the stubble on his jaw and ran a thumb over his lips and James’ resisted the urge to kick him. “So, we’re going to have some fun and if you behave you get to live. Now, say ‘Yes, master.” 

James bit his tongue, he wasn’t going to fight them, but he would be an active part of their sick game. The ringleader’s expression soured and he grabbed both James’ nipples between a thumb and forefinger and twisting them hard. James let out a pained groan but the man didn’t let up. 

“So, you’re not going to help us out a bit here?” the fingers kept twisting and James jaw wordlessly dropped open from the pain, “That’s a shame. For you.” He let go of James nipples, giving one a hard flick as he turned back to his men.

“Have a look around, there should be enough stuff here.” James tried to catch his breath as the men rummaged around the empty station.

When they came back they dropped some things on the floor of the office space behind James bound position and he craned his neck to see what it was. 

Two long wooden broom handles and a roll of duct tape. Were they going to beat him? Bind him further? He couldn’t think why, out of the myriad of items they could have taken from the storeroom and lockers they’d take these. 

Another one of them unbuckled his belt and pulled both his pants and underwear off in one leaving him bare-assed as they wolf-whistled and he felt multiple hands on him, touching every inch of his body. 

He felt a hand reach from between the bars of the cell and between his legs and grab tightly on to his balls. He groaned deeply, the sound rising to a sharp cry as they pulled his balls back through the bars and held them there. 

He could barely move to look behind himself as twisting caused a deep ache to settle in his groin but from what he could see three of the men were doing something to him. 

He felt something long and hard squeeze his testicles at their base and noticed one was holding the long wooden broom handles with his balls trapped between them while another duck-taped along the length of the handles, trapping his balls in place through the bars. 

He bucked trying to get away from the pain but only succeeding in painfully stretching his balls away from his body and hoarsely cried out.

The ringleader released the cuffs that had previously kept him tied to the cell bars and he came to the horrifying realisation of what position he was in. 

Even with his legs and arms free he couldn’t move away from the bars, with the two long broom handles keeping his ass flush to a gap between the bars.

They laughed as he blindly felt along the broom handles with his hands trying to find a weak point he could get the tape off of. He knew even if he managed it they wouldn’t let him go, but the vulnerability of his position had him desperate.

The ringleader stepped up behind him and massaged his ass cheeks through the bars spreading them apart to see his tight, twitching opening. 

James swallowed and tried one last ditch effort to get himself out of this mess “If you don’t comply and release me, you will be guilty of false imprisonment and battery of a poli-augh!” A sharp tug on the broom handles cut him off.

“Let’s shut him up, shall we?” he heard a chorus of agreements and encouragement around him and felt a lubricated finger circling his hole. He tensed up.

The man behind him hushed him “Now just try and relax” his movements slowed to a crawl and James took in deep breaths through his nose. 

Suddenly the man shoved the finger in to the second knuckle causing James to buck away from him leaving him moaning at the sudden pain, much to the criminals’ amusement. 

A second finger joined the first and James tensed to keep himself in place as they stretched him out. 

Soon the fingers were gone and he felt the blunt head of the man’s dick pressing in to his opening. He couldn’t tell how big the man was, he’d never been fucked by another man and he couldn’t see him from his position. But as his hole stretched around the mushroom head it felt huge.

The head was in with a pop and James tried to keep himself quiet as he felt his hole spasm and his captor fed more and more of his cock into him. 

The men around him were languidly stroking at themselves as they watched the police officer getting reamed by their boss at an increasingly brutal pace.

As the man thrust forcefully into him, pushing him away from the bars with each thrust, painfully stretching his balls he tried to find something to hold himself in place with. He settled the broom handles themselves and felt himself tear up as he realised how humiliating the position was. 

By trying to reduce the agonising pulling on his testicles he was ensuring his rapist could thrust as deeply as possible into his ass on each thrust.

The man’s thrusts became erratic and once he was done and pulled out James felt his come dripping out of his ass and realised the man hadn’t worn a condom.

Another man took his place and didn’t waste time in taking him hard and fast as he struggled to hold himself still.

“I can’t wait to see our faces in the newspapers next to your pretty mug,” The man let out a breathy moan at the thought and picked up his already brutal pace, “it should even make it onto the local news. Let everyone know you’re. Our. Bitch!” 

He punctuated the last three with harsh thrusts that had James clinging as hard as he could to stop himself from being pushed forward. 

Feeling their cum dripping down his leg he prayed they were clean, or at least they only had the clap and not something that would ruin his life anymore than it was going to be. 

James now knew these men wanted to be identified, that part of what got them off was ruining their victims’ social life.

He’d seen the warrants, and the list of charges made abducting and raping an officer a small data-point amongst everything else, and those were just the warrants in this state. 

He at least most likely didn’t have to worry about being killed. Their long list of previous assault victims made it clear their MO was to leave them alive while spreading the footage online, uploading it to porn sites and sending it to friends, family and coworkers of the victim. 

He had to remember to scrub his social media pages so they couldn’t find him or his family, if they let him go in time. He couldn’t let them see him like this. 

After this man finished the ringleader stepped into the cell and stood before James, his cock once again hard and pointing towards him. He swallowed realising what was going to happen. 

“Bite me and I’ll pull your teeth out and fuck your bleeding gums” he knew it wasn’t an idle threat. “Now say ‘aah’.” 

They took turns fucking James’ ass and mouth, some forced him to swallow their bitter cum while others coated his face in it. 

At some point the ringleader entertained himself by pinching James’ nipples with binder clips and pulling them off. He grew bored by it quickly though, and just left them biting into the now very tender buds. The others continued tormenting his chest with them while fucking him.

There was one man who when he pushed into his ass James actually screamed. He was so much thicker than the rest. Later, when the man came round to fuck his mouth he finally saw the gargantuan member and felt sick just thinking about it having been inside of him. Every time he felt him entering he felt like he was being split in half.

James suspected they’d been taking pills to keep themselves going, he had a hard time telling each man apart as they fucked him, losing count sometime after the fifth man, but there was no way they could keep going as they were without help. 

This was confirmed when the ringleader pushed a pill between his lips and held a hand over his mouth and nose until he swallowed. He had never felt so hard in his life and he sobbed as they continually stroked him to the edge and then stopped before he could come. At some point, when one of the men could no longer get hard he took out his phone and started filming and photographing him from every angle, paying particular attention to the cum leaking out of his ass and plastered across his face.

He had no idea how long had passed but the earliest signs of dusk had started and he hoped it would be over soon.

He was in agony, his legs ached from being forced to stand, his throat was raw, his ass felt hollowed out and he hadn’t been allowed to come. His straining erection hurt like a bitch at this point and had him howling in pain each time they grabbed it.

They stepped away from him and started talking among themselves. 

James strained to make out what they were saying but it was useless. Regardless he knew this was bad. They were laughing amongst themselves now and, having made no small matter of mocking him as loud as they could, the fact that they were whispering meant they were planning something. 

One left the station while the others positioned themselves around him on either side of the cell bars. One placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed down, forcing James to squat. Another held his arms above his head in place while two more grabbed one of his legs and brought it back through the bars and hooked it over the broom handles. 

The sudden twisting and contortions had James screaming. After all they’d done it still hurt like hell. They did the same for the other and James realised he was trapped in this position. He couldn’t unhooked his legs without losing his balance and pulling even more on his sore and swollen balls and he couldn’t stand up like that.

Someone brought the handcuffs back and he felt them chaining his hands to the bars above his head. 

The one who had left returned, “I’ve got it!” he announced, but James could not see what he was carrying. When they brought it closer what he saw made his stomach drop. It was a tall one litre bottle of soda. 

While they coated it in Vaseline another one one waved the keys to his cuffs in front of his face and then wrapped them in a plastic evidence bag. He reached beneath him and shove d the bag up inside him, much to James horror, pushing it as deep as he could.

They brought the glistening bottle over to where he was trapped. Two of the men lifted him with ease from under the armpits and lowered him slowly onto the bottle. 

Despite all the fucking he wasn’t stretched enough for it to fit easily and the burn of the bottle widening as he was lowered had him struggling in his bonds, despite the added pain it caused him. 

By the time he was lowered the bottle was trapped inside him, the base pressing on the floor, and James incapable of lifting himself off it. 

At this point they took lazy turns fucking his mouth. He was slack-jawed, sore and in pain from not just the deep ache in his balls and the enormous bottle still trapped inside him but also being forced to maintain the same straight-backed squatting position for hours on end. 

The sun had risen when they finally left James there, only covered by his torn shirt, forced to squat low onto the massive bottle of coke by the constant tugging on his balls, his tender nipples numb from the harsh pinch of the binder clips. His aching arms still cuffed above his head meant he couldn’t even wipe the drying cum off his face.

He heard a car pull up outside and knew with a sinking feeling that the sheriff himself was the first due in that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
